Last Kiss
by Dahlia G
Summary: DM-HP::..:: Draco encuentra a Harry gravemente herido en la casa de los gritos. Es tarde para darse cuenta de lo que sienten?


Laliho!! Aquí les dejo un DracoHarry, espero que os guste y dejéis review XD

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el fic me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

LAST KISS 

Ahí se encontraba él. Draco Malfoy, el gran Slytherin, se encontraba en la casa de los gritos, en frente de un herido Harry Potter.

Era un fin de semana, como cualquier otro, en el que los alumnos de 6º curso de Hogwarts habían acudido a visitar Hogsmade. Draco había decidido separarse de Crabbe y Goyle para pasear solo y tranquilamente por el pueblo y, sin saber cómo, llegó a la casa de los gritos. Jamás habría pensado que se encontraría con él en aquel lamentable estado.

Harry estaba lleno de heridas, tendido en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, respirando débilmente. Tenía un aspecto realmente frágil, como si estuviera en las últimas.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Era su enemigo, debería ignorarlo, irse y dejarlo ahí tirado. Que se muriese si quisiera... pero no podía. Algo le impedía ignorar la triste presencia de Harry en aquel lugar.

Se agachó, a su lado, y lo zarandeó un poco, intentando que abriese los ojos. Harry, por su parte, sólo gimió levemente por las sacudidas que le propiciaba Draco. El Sly se estaba empezando a alterar. ¿Qué le había pasado a Potter? ¿Por qué estaba allí, solo y en ese estado? Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba todo destrozado. Algo debía haber pasado allí.

De repente, unas palabras interrumpieron los pensamientos de Draco. Era Harry, hablaba.

- Malfoy? – le dijo el moreno, con voz apagada y perdida.

- Qué ha pasado aquí, Potter? – le preguntó Malfoy.

Harry se quedó callado, mirando hacia arriba. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y habló.

- Voldemort – se limitó a decir el chico de ojos esmeralda.

Draco se estremeció al oír aquel nombre. Cuando asimiló la respuesta del moreno, reaccionó. ¿Qué tenía que ver Vold.... "él" en todo eso? No sería que....

- Potter... ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto? – preguntó algo temeroso el rubio.

Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo y dirigió su mirada a su enemigo.

- Todo – dijo Harry, pero al ver la cara de Malfoy, que indicaba no haber entendido, continuó. – Me encontró... aquí... estaba con Herms y Ron... vino... y me... me intentó matar... como siempre... yo me defendí... pero nuestras varitas, son hermanas y... al enfrentarlas... se conectan y... – explicó Harry.

Draco escuchaba atentamente el relato del moreno. Así que la varita de Potter y la del Señor Tenebroso eran hermanas... y, un momento, ¡¿el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había estado ahí?! Antes de que Draco pudiese salir de su asombro, Harry continuó:

- ... y después de varios crucio... yo... no me tenía en pie... pero... de alguna manera... reuní fuerzas y... lancé un Avada Kedavra... él también... lo hizo... y tras la conexión de nuestras varitas... ambos caímos... – dijo Harry.

Draco asimilaba incrédulo la información que el moreno le estaba dando. Entonces, tal como la pregunta vino a su cabeza, la formuló:

- ¿Y qué se hizo de él? – preguntó.

Harry bajó la mirada y dijo "no lo sé". Draco no prestó atención a la respuesta puesto que estaba fijándose en el gravemente lastimado cuerpo del Gryffindor.

- Necesitas ayuda ya, ¿dónde están Granger y Weasley? – preguntó Draco, al mismo tiempo que lo cargaba en su regazo.

Harry le dijo que habían ido a por ayuda en cuanto Voldemort y él se lanzaron el Avada. Eso no tranquilizaba mucho al Sly, un momento... ¿desde cuando estaba intranquilo? ¿Acaso le importaba lo que le pasase al cara-rajada? Imposible, no eran amigos, se odiaban... pero, entonces, ¿por qué sentía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de protegerlo?

- Malfoy... – dijo Harry, de repente.

- ¿Qué? Dime.

- Quiero pedirte algo... por favor... – dijo Harry, con un débil hilo de voz.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué...?

- Por favor... dile a Hermione.... y a Ron... que no me olviden... que les quiero... – a Harry cada vez le costaba más respirar, no podía hablar, casi.

- ¿A qué viene eso, Potter? Ni que te fueras a... – entonces Draco se dio cuenta del estado de Harry, estaba fatal. – Ni se te ocurra morirte ahora Potter... – su voz pretendía sonar indiferente, fría... pero no pudo evitar que un leve temblor delatara su miedo.

- Llegó mi hora... hace mucho que... debí... haber muerto... – intentó decir Harry - ... te librarás... de mí, eh, Malf... Draco... – dijo Harry.

- No puedes morir Harry... maldita sea, no... no... – Draco se estaba empezando a desesperar, no podía permitir que Harry se muriera ahí, en sus brazos.

Entonces, con una mano acarició la cara del Gry. Éste no comprendía el gesto del rubio, pero no se quejó. Draco acercó su rostro al del moreno y, sin previo aviso, besó sus labios. Fue un beso suave, inocente, imprevisto... Draco se apartó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Harry lo miraba atónito, desde luego, no se lo esperaba, para nada. El rubio lo miraba, esperando oír algo por parte del moreno. Pero éste no dijo nada. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos más hasta que Harry habló.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Por qué.... no lo hiciste... antes? – dijo Harry.

- Yo... esto, no sé... por qué lo he hecho... – contestó Draco.

- Te quiero... – dijo Harry, de repente.

Y, entonces, Harry besó a Draco repentinamente. El Slytherin no se lo esperaba, pero respondió el beso sin dudarlo. Fundieron sus labios apasionadamente, enredando sus lenguas, recorriendo cada rincón de aquella boca que tanto querían probar. Saboreando cada segundo que duró aquel beso. Harry posó sus manos en la nuca de Draco, acercándolo a él para profundizar el beso.

Se amaban. Ahora lo sabían. Se dieron cuenta de lo tontos que habían sido al desperdiciar tantos años odiándose sin motivo. Podrían comenzar de nuevo, juntos, para siempre.

Draco detuvo el beso, lentamente. Apartó un poco su rostro del de Harry y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero – dijo Draco, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura y rozaba su cuello con sus labios.

- Entonces... no me... olvides... Draco... – dijo Harry, a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

Entonces Draco sintió cómo las manos de Harry caían desde su nuca a sus piernas. Notó como todo el peso de Harry caía en él.

- ¿Harry? – dijo Draco con un hilo de voz, temiendo no recibir respuesta - ¿Harry? ¡Harry! Por favor... Harry... no... no puedes... no puedes irte... no ahora...

Draco empezó a zarandear el cuerpo de Harry. Le daba suaves palmadas en la cara, le revolvía el pelo, le hacía cosquillas debajo de la camisa... pero no reaccionaba. Su cuerpo inerte ya no volvería a reaccionar. Harry se había ido para siempre. Aquel beso había sido su despedida, su último deseo... el último beso.


End file.
